big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorite Arcade Game
What's your fav arcade game? Tell us how it works, and a funny story involving it. Nate Clone - Deal Or No Deal This is just one of those TV show arcade games, but let me explain how it works. There are 16 briefcases, which each have a certain amount of money (AKA tickets) inside. One may have $2. Another may have $150. You see the amounts inside the cases, and then they close. They are scrambled, and you now have to pick a case. Which ever one you picked will come into play later. You then need to open 5 of the 15 remaining cases. This will show the amounts of money you didn't pick, so you're hoping for small amounts in these cases. After picking 5 cases, you get an offer from the banker. If you accept (Deal) the offer the game ends and you take the money. But, if you decline (No Deal), you continue to play. These deals are either really good, or really bad. Some times they trick you with good offers, thinking that your case will be much better, but it's not. If you decline, you continue to play the same way. Usually, the only deal I accept is the 4th and final offer. At the end, you have two choices. Accept the final offer from the banker, or take your chosen case's money. The final offer usually signifies if your a winner. If the offer is 30 tickets, accept it, because your case is probably worse. If the offer is 250 tickets, decline, because your case is probably better than that. Now, here's a funny story that happened while I was on a weekend getaway to San Antonio, Texas. At Dave & Busters, I was continuously losing at Deal or No Deal. I played for the 4th time, but this random teenager asked me "You need some help, kid?" Now, I know that strangers are dangerous, but he looked nice, so I swiped my card and let him play a round. I think this guy knew the code of the game or something, because he got the jackpot (500 tickets) an won for me. He didn't tell me what he did, but I was still in shock. Neat. domcos - Candy Crane This one is pretty simple, you use a claw to get candy. You also get unlimited attempts until you win. So I can play this game without ever wasting money. Well, I´m already wasting money by getting candy... forget it. Anyways I don have muuch funny stories, but I remember one time I was at a place and some of the canndies were big boxes of gobstoppers. Young me wanted those gobstoppers but then I realized something. In the candy crane the claw in really small, so there was no way I could get those gobstoppers. But I still went for them like an iiiiiiiiidiot. Whenever I go to an arcade I use my credits on that game, but my mom doesn´t like me wasting my credits on candy. I say she´s wrong. Swayamplayz - Snowboarders Basically in this game you are a snowboarder and you actually stand on snowboarding equipment. Then you have to make your way down the hill while racing other people. The game is hard at first but becomes more easier the more you play it. This game is at IPlayAmerica BiggerNate91 - Bowling The only arcade game I ever really enjoyed playing was this little virtual bowling game that I found once. You rolled the ball with this little track ball on the front of it. When I went to Scandia Arcade in Kelowna, I played a few games, including this big one called Space Invaders Frenzy, but I played the bowling one the most. I quickly ran out of tokens before I knew it! The arcade game I want to play, but I've never found people to play it with, is Pac-Man Battle Royale. It's a multiplayer Pac-Man where you try to eat the other players. MateRight - Doodle Jump I played this game all the time on my Aunt's phone when I was little, I mastered it on the arcade version, and it gives the most tickets too! (at dave & busters) Once I Got #1 on the high scores and it stayed that was for 4 months Spyroclub1 - Marvel Vs Capcom I'm not sure which specific game in the series it was, but it's one of them. Ok, so, at the camp I used to go to they had this arcade room with some games and consoles, and their was one called Marvel Vs Capcom. (I don't mean to brag but, hehe, I destroyed everyone on it.) Seriously, I LOVED that game. I found the perfect set of characters to use against everyone, (I don't remember what it was) and I played it ALL the time, and I got SUPER good at it. I basically defeated everyone that played with me. There was this one time that the CIT's (counselors in training) where playing that game, and they were way older than me so I asked if I could play, and they were probably thinking something along the lines, "Hehe, this kid can't play this game, we would destroy him." But, they let me play. End of story: I crushed every single one of them. ;) Yoda - Peashooter So I was walking around in the mall when I found this awesome arcade game called: "Plant's Vs Zombies Shooter" or Peashooter for short. I had played basically ALL the Plants Vs Zombies games apart from the garden warfare series so I was pretty decent of a fan of the video game series. Basically, in this game, you play as a peashooter and try to defend against all the zombies coming onto your lawn. In the mobile versions and stuff, it would be a tower defense game but this one was single-player. There was also an actual peashooter you would hold and shoot out a tennis ball. Anyway, I was really enjoying the game a little too much and hogged the game for like 20 minutes at a time before letting someone else play it. All I can say is I really REALLY want Garden Warfare 1 or 2. Category:Community Survey Category:Community Activities